


Leather

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Maybe wearing Yang's jacket gave Blake's friends the wrong idea.JanuRWBY Day 1: Outfit
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Leather

Looking back at it now, Blake could see why Maria came to that conclusion.

When Yang offered her jacket atop the waterfall, she accepted. With her aura broken, the cold was starting to become noticeable and with their mission now in jeopardy, her frazzled brain didn’t think twice. Trying to persuade Yang to keep her jacket on was hopeless, even when pointing out that her aura was broken too.

Yang helping to buckle the neckpiece into place was just because her hands were still shaking, nothing more.

The soft, worn leather instantly gave a calming effect, so much like Yang herself.

Running back to the cliff edge, Weiss’s quirked eyebrow and Ruby’s not-to-subtle excited shaking didn’t really stick out.

On the airship, Qrow’s squinted eyes and Oscar’s confused expression were probably due to the stress with the Leviathan approaching Argus.

And when the only thing they had to worry about was Maria flying the airship to Atlas, Nora really was the most obvious sign. Constantly shifting her eyes between herself and Yang while trying to get Jaune and Ren’s attention.

Yang holding her hand and saying that they were there for each other really was just the cherry on top at this point.

With Atlas’s air fleet out in full force and the rush to land somewhere unseen, the warm leather and the suspicious looks from her friends weren’t on the front of her mind.

Walking the streets of Mantle towards Pietro’s shop, Maria’s congratulations catching her so off guard was funny in hindsight.

“It looks like some congratulations are in order.”

Silence fell over the group, everyone waiting for her to elaborate.

Oscar spoke up first, “For what?”

Sighing, Maria turned back towards the rest of the group, aiming her cane towards Blake and Yang.

“For these two finally getting together, of course!”

The silence was only broken up by Yang choking on her spit and Ruby’s slaps on her back.

“Me and Blake, together?!” Yang yelled, her voice unnaturally high before falling back into her coughing fit.

With her ears pinned down, Blake felt her face heating up. The others talking to each other didn’t register in her mind as Maria continued.

“I know my eyes still need fixing, but the two of you couldn’t be more obvious with your tiptoeing before. Now all of sudden, Blake here is wearing Yang’s coat. I know you’ve recovered enough of your aura for the cold.” Maria said, leaning onto her cane.

“Maria’s right, you know! That plus the handholding and soft looks on the airship? It’s pretty obvious.” Nora grinned, elbowing Jaune.

The others slowly started to offer their congratulations before Blake finally spoke up.

“Me and Yang aren’t dating.”

If the silence before was awkward, now it was deafening.

In the back, Weiss muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in over 10 years, so I'm definitely rusty. I'll try to do all days for JanuRWBY but no promises!


End file.
